Sesshoumaru's Mate
by Kaysan83
Summary: For years the Onis had been in enslavement by humans unable to live free & left in a life shrouded darkness. With the help of other humans they were set free. But one particular Oni felt he had been done a grave in justice by someone he trusted. Revenge.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND THE CHARACTERS OF THE SERIES. SOME PARS OF THE STORY WAS DERIVED FROM LORA LEIGH'S WOLF BREEDS NOVEL TITLED "AIDEN'S CHARITY". I ALSO DO NOT OWN THAT STORY. I JUST REALLY LIKE THESE STORIES.**

**Prologue**

The smell of disinfectant hung heavy in the air, the hum of the air condition was the only sound that remained in the room. The stark white walls along the constant beam of light felt like it would pull at someone's eye. The soundings gave added the feel of coldness.

Inside the room held a stoic figure that was tied to the bed. Although chained to the bed he held his chin up in pride for he knew no matter what they could not break his neither pride nor could tell him what to do. His innate alpha nature dictated this. Beside him stood a small woman she was young. As small and delicate as anything he had ever seen. Her long, dark blonde hair was like her blue eyes peered at him worriedly. A frown marred her face as she thought about how he had always been defiant to the orders he been given and now she feared for his live. For she knew he was slowly going below the tolerance level. As a lab technician it had not been easy to see these Onis being treated in an inhumane manner. In was said that it was in the name of science and national security. The need had existed to create the ultimate super soldier. They wanted a soldier that could withstand injuries that would have been fatal to the average man.

"Sesshoumaru" she mutter, it had been the name she had given since he had been impersonally referred to an alpha numeric.

He grunted in response for he had an idea what she was going to say. It was evident with the injection she had been told to give him. It was laced with chemicals guaranteed o heighten his arousal. It pained her to give such an injection to him because knew what the end result would be. It was an invasion privacy and lack of respected for another being.

"Sesshoumaru, in a few minutes another oni will come in, Doctor Findley." she muttered mournfully.

He released a low growl in response. 'Who did they think they were treating him as a through-bread stud?' He thought angrily. If he could he would killed them where the stood without a care. 'Bastards, he would have his revenge for what they did to him and he would make sure they suffered before their end.'

"Sesshoumaru, you can't die," she whispered, glancing over her shoulder to be certain they were alone.

"Please, don't continue to defy them this way."

"You may play lap dog all you wish," he bit out coldly.

"I will not breed for these bastards."

Something flashed in her eyes then. Her lips thinned, as though there were something she needed to say, something to reassure him. She held it back with a quick shake of her head.

"This is not a good day to die," she hissed quietly.

"Save it for something important." she continued.

The flash of stubbornness in her gaze, in her expression, intrigued him. He had never seen the silent steel that flashed there before. As though some inner core of strength sustained her she probably would have made a good mate if the circumstances were different.

His thoughts were interrupted as a cool hand lightly brushed his brow. He peered up into sympathetic blue eyes. He didn't want her pity and he did not want her to see so weak like this. He soon settled down as her ministrations brought him a sense of peace. It was relief in the midst of fighting his arousal. He peered into her eyes and thought of the fact that she seems unusual in the lab. She was different from the doctors she treated everyone like a person regardless of their race. He remembered the first time he saw her it was a curious attract. Never had he noticed a female in that manner. He always watched her when she thought he wasn't. He was puzzled by his reaction to her. He was without a doubt attracted to her and if he had his way she would he moan his name in pleasure. He soon urged himself to keep down that thought as he continued to fight his chemically induced arousal. He soon relaxed again into the young technician's touches.

"I won't let you die," she bit out.

"You have no idea what you're doing here, Sesshoumaru."

"Satisfying their little experiments won't keep me alive. I would die before I even thought of participating. They won't do to me what they did to my useless clone of a brother."

He wished she would leave him. Turn and walk away, and allow him to face his fate with the strength his pride demanded.

Frustration flashed in her eyes. The young doctor continued her comforting caresses, which brought both parties some comfortable silent.

The moment relieve was soon short-lived as a gurney was wheeled in with a naked oni in heat strapped to the surface. Four other doctors and guards stepped into the room and peered expectedly at him.

He released a low warning growl at the presence.

"Doctor Higurashi, is he ready?" Doctor Onigumo questioned drew their gazes to the other side of the lab where the gurney stood.

Sesshoumaru body tightened as the scent of arousal, strong and drug-induced, reached his nostrils. He grimaced at the scent. It overpowered the faint, fresh scent of the young Doctor's earthy response to him, sickening him with its smell.

"The bastard's still limp" one of the doctors said with utter disgusted. For weeks they had been trying to get Sesshoumaru to mate with another oni or at least collect semen samples. They were running out of option and they need the inu youkis is to start reproducing because continued cloning had proven to be disastrous.

"The perfect killing machine is really useless"

"The bastard is insubordinate and can't even get an erection. What should we do with him Doctor Higurashi?"

Sesshoumaru would die before he gave the doctor what they wanted. He had learnt how control his body, emotions and urges. With this ability he would make sure they did not get what they wanted.

The Doctor Higurashi was thought for a moment. She was a bit hesitant in her decision since Sesshoumaru had been her pet project. He had been second to none in the inu youki breeds. She saw that he had a strong will almost unbreakable. But in her mind she would either break him or destroy her pet project...

"You were a perfect specimen," Onigumo sighed in regret.

"It's too bad, Sesshoumaru. I won't enjoy killing you; I would have much preferred making a replication of you through nature means."

"Take him to the other room," Higurashi sighed.

"Project silver wolf will be terminated"

"Do you hear that ST002, your time of usefulness has expired?

He heard the resignation in her voice. He didn't fight the guards; he allowed them to push him forward and walked voluntarily to the room of death. He knew he rather die than follow their orders."

"No!" the young doctor screamed as she turned to the head doctor.

"You can't kill him, Mother."

Her association with the doctor surprised him. She was actually the head bastard's daughter. He realized she probably could not be trusted.

Silence filled the Lab as all eyes turned to her. Sesshoumaru watched her broodingly, daring her to go further.

"Now you listen the animal is of no use to us," Doctor Higurashi bit out, her expression creasing into a frown. She had specifically the young naive doctor never to call her mother while at work.

"Even the drugs don't work on him. He is not a dependable specimen."

Fear flashed in Kagome's eyes. She was pale now, her gaze going between him and Onigumo.

"But he is." She sounded frantic now. "The stimulation is wrong. He's disgusted by those women…he can't help that. He's not being properly stimulated."

Sesshoumaru's stomach dropped as fear flashed hard and heavy in the pit of his stomach.

"I would love to help in your experiment," he snarled at her, vowing vengeance if she hindered his final escape.

"But the equipment just doesn't work."

"He's lying." She turned back to him, and he gritted his teeth at what he saw in her eyes.

At that moment he began to pray. Pray that she had not realized his desire for her, his knowledge that he was but a step away from mating her and giving the bastards what they wanted. A child, a creature they believed would mold more easily than the original Youkis did. It was a knowledge he couldn't hide from himself, but he was determined to hide it from the bastards who had created him.

If he revealed his ability that he was deceiving, then it would only be a matter of time before they attempted to match him with a woman he could not deny, just as they were attempting to match Inuyasha, based on his uncontrolled response to Kikyo. The same could be said of his predecessor and Izayoi. The thought of become a pawn was unbearable.

There was no privacy in the Labs. The sexual experiments were carried out before the eyes of all those held within the cells. He would be forced to listen to other Youkis cries.

"She's too soft for this job, Onigumo." He smiled with a tight promise of retribution to the girl.

"You should have gotten someone a bit harder. I bet she throws up when she sees blood."

He silently cursed as Higurashi watched her daughter with calculated interest.

"Can you produce a response, Doctor Higurashi?" she asked her coldly.

'God no'. A shiver of dread worked over his spine. He looked at the young doctor, knowing in that moment she would destroy him.

"I can." Her voice was faint, fear trembling through the sound of it.

's eyes narrowed. "Chain him to the crossbars. We'll see what she can do."

He fought them then. A roar of fury broke past his lips as the guards began to force him to the metal X built on the other side of the room. He would be restrained, unable to move, unable to fight. If she touched him, if he smelled her arousal, it would all be over with.

The weakness the aphrodisiac produced left him little strength to fight. Muscles were lethargic, lacking power; only his dick would have true strength. If she touched his cock, it would damned well explode in seconds.

Within minutes he was strapped to the crossbar. Arms and legs were buckled down, his waist held tight to the center of the X, helpless. He howled in fury, the sound primal, enraged. There would be payment for this, he swore as he fought the straps. And it would begin with Doctor Higurashi.

"There he is, doctor." Onigumo waved a hand at his nude, bound body.

"Get him hard and he can live another day."

Higurashi approached him warily as he watched her with raw, unbridled fury. He snarled, the animalistic sound vibrating in his chest and throat as he bared the wicked canines at the side of mouth.

"Don't attempt it," he growled at her, ignoring her frightened expression, the wary set of her body.

"Touch me, Higurashi, and I promise you will pay."

She stared up at him, her blue eyes somber, moist with emotion. That look speared into his soul and tightened his chest with emotions too unfamiliar to delve into.

"I won't let you die." Her hand touched his hard abdomen.

"I can't, Sesshoumaru."

Her touch had his muscles clenching in pleasure. He growled at her again, his teeth snapping together in warning as her hand trailed lower.

"I'll kill you myself."

She was going to go down on him. He saw the clear intent in her eyes and knew he was doomed. If her soft mouth touched him, he would not have the strength to fight her. Already his weakened flesh was stirring, overpowering his control, desperate to tempt her into touching it.

"But at least you'll live one more day," she whispered sadly.

Her lips touched his abdomen. He felt the fire lick over his body, the desire that simmered in his blood flaming at the moist touch. His loin tingled, pleading to be free of his control. He gritted his teeth, fighting the lust surging through his loins.

"Just one day," she whispered again against his skin.

"That's all you need, Sesshoumaru, just one more day."

She went to her knees, the wet heat of her mouth covering his limp shaft as he roared out his fury. Her hand cupped his scrotum, messaging it as her tongue stroked over his flexing cock. He couldn't fight it. Oh God, her mouth was so good. Hot and tight. Her tongue was timid but felt like a whip of fire on his flesh.

He felt his erection blooming. His body tightened as he fought it, but he couldn't fight the drug, and her sweet mouth. As though the moist depths were made for him alone, his shaft hardened, lengthened, until she was forced to wrap her hands around the base, covering more than half of the shaft to keep him from strangling her as his hips suddenly bucked, burying the heated length into her mouth.

His mind rioted, his body betraying him as deeply as Sesshoumaru was. He felt his erection surging as the pleasure began to lick over his body. It was extreme, too intense to resist, too heated to fight any longer.

He forgot the depraved scientists watching the act, forgot the soldiers and their perverse amusement. Without conscious control he began moving in rhythm to the suction she was applying with her suckling mouth. The restraints did little to hinder the movement of his hips, did nothing to stop his desperate thrusts into the heated warmth between her lips.

He wanted to touch her. He wanted to stroke and caresses her. Years of pent up arousal, of hard won control shattered in that instance. He felt his sex convulse, her mouth tighten. His groan was a cry of tortured pleasure as he felt his seed erupt from the tip.

He blasted into her mouth, his head thrown back, his strangled cry echoing around him as she suckled his seed from him. And still his shaft tightened further, a swelling hidden by her hands that increased the ecstasy tearing through his body.

Her hands tightened around the sudden, almost fist sized knot that bloomed within the shaft. She stroked it, her tongue laving the pulsing head of his erection, drawing each violent burst of his semen into the heated depths of her mouth until he felt as though he would go insane from the need to fuck her tight little private sheath.

It was over too soon, yet Sesshoumaru knew it had lasted too long. Her hands eased the hard knot but now nothing could ease the drug-induced arousal that filled his body. His sex was still engorged, so hard it hurt, and the need to have sex overcame any other need his mind held.

He shuddered as she drew back then. Her lips moist, her gaze silently pleading for forgiveness as the cool air of the Lab replaced the wet heat of her mouth.

Sesshoumaru hung limply in the straps, his head lowered as he stared at her kneeling before him. Hatred welled within him, fury igniting every nerve ending in his body as he watched her lick the last remaining evidence of his seed from her mouth.

The betrayal was nearly more than he could bear. It pumped hard and fast through his body, searing nerve endings, tightening muscles. Yet, once stimulated, his sex now refused to return to its limber state, though the desperate swelling beneath her hand subsided.

She had betrayed him. The reasons why did not matter.

"You will pay, Kagome" he growled. "Somehow, some way, you will pay."

Her sad little smile was only reinforced by the tears in her eyes.

"I already have, Sesshoumaru, in ways you will never know."

And he promised himself, one day, she would pay by his hand.

**~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND THE CHARACTERS OF THE SERIES. SOME PARS OF THE STORY WAS DERIVED FROM LORA LEIGH'S WOLF BREEDS NOVEL TITLED "AIDEN'S CHARITY". I ALSO DO NOT OWN THAT STORY. I JUST REALLY LIKE THESE STORIES.**

**Chapter One**

Kagome was still confined to her cell when she heard the first wave of explosions. A look of worry crossed her face as she knew she had to escape as the explosions may affect her. But she was trapped with no escape and not to mention she was still in severe pain and bleeding after the scientist were finished with her for the day. It was a daily struggle as the scientist would examine and inject her with chemicals. At the moment they had inject something into womb and it was doing a good job of causing her pain. A sharp tug of pain she fell to the floor and curled into a fetal position. Her womb clenched painfully send shots of pain throughout her body. She moaned in pain curled tighter.

Suddenly the door to her room blew off in the wake of a nearby explosion. It right over her head and logged itself in the wall at the back of the room. A gust of heat and smoke soon enveloped the room.

Escape. It was all the reached her mind as she saw the opportunity to leave her room. She rose to her feet while ignoring the pain wreaking havoc on her body. She ran though the opening. Adrenaline pumping though her body she ran as fast as she could. Her eyes caught flashes of people struggling to escape too. They were fighting for their life. Some of them were the same people who experimented on. The cold uncared should have died in here for what they did to her.

Hiding in the shadows she momentarily stopped as she saw some youkis battling with the guards. She figured the explosions must have been the work of the youki. They must have been crawling around the front entrance of the building. If they saw her they probably would show no mercy. They never knew what she did for them. She was buried so deep undercover that only a handful knew her true intentions and not to mention she was the daughter the head scientist who was still pushing inhumane experiments on youkis. They probably would kill her on sight. Opting to turn back, she thought about using the back entrance. Possibly using the back tunnel. Wasn't ironic that was same tunnel she used to help youkis escape months ago and now it route be her escape from youkis and organization alike.

Still keeping to the shadows and running through secret tunnels she kept out of sight. Years ago she had made it a point of duty to get to know the secrets of the building and its staff. But that was before she was caught red handed trying to help the wolf youkis escape.

Kagome paid little attention to her nakedness, in the six months that she was admitted to the facility she was not allowed not even a stitch clothing. It was a share invasion of privacy and decimation of one's pride. As she traverse through the tunnels and corridors her attention was solely focused on escape ignoring the burning sensation in the soles of her feet as she rushed across the metal floors.

Chemicals exploded around her, broken electrical lines moved like a carnival as she rushed through the cavernous rooms. The adrenaline pumping through her system would only move the latest batch of drugs through her body that much quicker. She knew time was running out for her. When the full force of the artificial hormone hit her, she would be too weak, too helpless to protect or save herself.

The air around her heated as the flames became more intense. She could feel her feet burning, blistering from the scalding metal beneath them, and pushed herself to run faster, harder. If she could just reach the escape tunnel in time, then she knew safety would only be moments away.

The dim lighting from the batter-powered lamps engulfed the corridors in red eerie low obscuring clear and precise vision. Guided by her memory and obscured vision she navigated the corridor with sheer determination to escape. Soon clouds of smoke enveloped the tunnels and the sensation burning heat from the fire propelled her forward.

She fought for breath, feeling the weakness invading her body, knowing that time was something she didn't have and sure as hell couldn't steal this time. A ragged scream born of fury escaped her throat.

Surely her sacrifices wouldn't end in her own death, as she had always feared. She was so close, so close to freedom that she could taste it. Feel it. She gasped; hope blooming within her as she staggered through the marked exit. The floor was so hot she could feel the knifing pain searing through her ankles as it baked her flesh, but she could feel the cooling breeze on her face.

She had deceived the Council at every turn. Passed information, passed messages, fought for the tortured souls the bastards created, and prayed each day that some miracle would occur to halt the cloning and genetic experiments. But they never had. And each day she had prayed someone would come for her. Until the prayers slowly stopped, the hope strangled away, and she gave up.

Then she remember what she had done to Sesshoumaru maybe what happened after was just been bad karma. The remembrance he had left inside her had been her downfall .Her punishment. He had sworn she would pay, and she had paid in exacting measures over the years. In the last months, the payment had increased until she feared for her very sanity.

Tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision as she struggled through the last tunnel. The countdown to the destruction of the facility was drawing close; the promise of final escape was so close. It would be far easier, to give up and become a casualty of the attack on the facility. But some part of her, some last shred of her survival instinct refused to let her surrender. She had to escape. She had to live. Though for what, she was no longer certain.

Finally, the deserted opening to the mountain loomed ahead. The drugs were pumping harder through her body now, weakening her legs, sending pain radiating through her abdomen. She clutched her stomach, fighting to ignore the torturous reaction of her body to the chemicals as she burst through the opening and into the clear night air beyond.

Explosions bloom around her as she screamed out in shock. A blast hot air propelled her even further from the opening of the tunnel. As soon as she landed her hands protectively covered her head as debris rained upon her.

Unable to stand she crawled desperately to the shelter of the trees. Cuts and bruises were now brandishing her skin as she crawled across the forest floor, the fragile rays of the moon to the dimmest light, making it nearly impossible to see now. Despite the flames behind her, the inferno bursting through the night sky, here darkness reigned. Cool, soothing, the night air whispered around her, safe and sheltering as she pushed herself through the jungle, forcing her body to put as much distance as possible between her and the exploding Labs.

The soft dirt beneath her lacerated feet was like daggers through her flesh as she kept moving. Always moving. Escape. Safety. She had fought for years to escape and had been too terrified of what would happen to those she fought to save. She would die, she swore, before she allowed them to take her back this time.

She was doomed now. They knew her secrets, knew the changes slowly occurring in her body. She was of little use to herself, and of no use to the Youkis she had tried to save for so long.

She stumbled into the jungle, her vision faint now as the drugs filled her body. Pain was a brutal reminder that at least she still lived, though why she fought to do so had become the question of the year. She should have given up months ago, she thought sadly. The brutal testing should have killed her, not to mention the stress of blood loss, and the forced transfusions of blood her body no longer wanted to accept.

She fell to her knees. The pain from the abrupt landing merely blended in with the rest of the agony flaring through. She gasped for breath, whimpering as she struggled to keep moving, crying out as she fought the overriding paranoia that the drugs induced. The sounds of the jungle were too loud; the screech of a bird, the shuffle of the wildlife in the brush.

Animals could smell blood. It brought out the scavengers and predators of the night looking for a handy meal. A sobbing laugh escaped her. She knew her scent, the smell of her tainted blood, would hold them back. Animals were often much smarter than their human enemies.

She couldn't force herself back to her feet. The weakness of her body was too draining, and it took more strength than she now possessed, so she crawled instead. It eased the pain in her feet, though the fire raging in her womb only grew worse. The incision made in her abdomen that morning was bleeding again. They could never truly halt the bleeding once the drugs were injected inside her.

She couldn't stop the pain, or the need. And in that need she whispered Sesshoumaru's name. When the drugs inside her reached their peak, she knew she screamed it out. Screamed and begged for ease, though none ever came. And the bastards who built on whatever Sesshoumaru had done to her so many years ago would only strap her to the metal bed, attach the probes to her body and make their little notes.

She hoped they met their just reward.

She stopped her body tightening as she gritted her teeth against the weakness that dropped her further to the ground. She could feel her juices dripping from her body, thick and hot from her greedy most private place. The arousal was more than she could bear now. Her body was hungry, starved for fulfillment, demanding a release that just didn't exist. For was she was sure beyond a doubt Sesshoumaru would never satisfy her.

"Sess…" she cried out his name, desperation born of fury, pain and fear echoing in the air around her. It hurt this need. The pounding fury of sexual hunger was unlike anything she could have imagined. It was worse than before. She tightened her thighs, fighting the pain of the arousal. It throbbed through every cell of her body, tightening her muscles to a screaming peak as her womb clenched in need. She could feel the blood running along her abdomen, the rippling pulse in her womb. Just her luck, she thought, she was going to bleed to death before she could ever effectively escape.

Before the scientist discovered her, she had been under their noses for years as they fought to find or to capture a Youki mate. They had kept the semen collected over the years, preserved for use, constantly watching for a candidate for their evil use. They had no idea she existed. No idea she had become bound to Sesshoumaru the day she had so foolishly swallowed his semen. But, boy, had they tried to make up for lost time after they found out.

She had messed up, allowed them to catch her aiding the Wolf Youkis. In some cruel twist of fate they checked her blood, and found what she had found years before. A hormone known only to the Inu Youkis and a high level of the aphrodisiac reported to run only through the blood of mated females was coursing through her body. From that moment on her life had become hell.

"Bastards." Her teeth gritted as her womb convulsed again.

She clamped her hand to the incision in her stomach, praying the bleeding wouldn't become severe again. Sometimes it did. Sometimes, she was certain she would die.

The sounds of gunfire, explosions and the screams of war could still be easily heard. Kagome breathed out wearily, knowing she had to move, she had to drag herself farther away from the fighting, the possibility of capture. She wanted rest and forget the horrors of what the bastards did to het. But time wasn't on her side, and sleep was only a prayer.

She dragged herself to her hands and knees and forced her body to move. Just a little farther, she promised herself.

"Going somewhere, Kagome?" She froze. Still on hands and knees, her eyes widened as a pair of boots and long muscular legs came into view.

Her gaze lifted. Up, over the shadowed expanse of tight thighs, a hard abdomen, a wide chest. His face was dark; his shimmering golden eyes were staring intensely at her.

"Excuse me. Girls night out," she gasped as her womb shuddered again, peaking with pain, as though his scent called to her arousal.

She fought to change course, knowing she was caught, knowing there was no hope. He moved to counter her.

"You're in heat," he growled. She heard the fury throbbing in his voice and remembered his last vow to her. She shivered in dread.

She leaned against the thick trunk of a tree, sitting down wearily. She knew she was going into shock.

She held her hand to her abdomen, feeling the blood that eased past the incision. She didn't bother to answer his accusation. There was no denying her arousal, or her depleted strength.

"So sue me." She leaned her head against the tree, watching as he hunched down in front of her, his

body so tempting that if she had the strength she would have attacked him then and there.

"Go away, I don't need your help."

She needed his sex. There was a difference. Deep inside her. She whimpered as she felt her vagina pulse more of her thick juices to her thighs. Glory be, she needed to be sexed. She hated the thought of dying, so aroused, and unsatisfied.

"Was I offering to help you?" he asked her, his voice a bit too cold. Then he paused. She watched his head tilt, heard him inhale roughly.

"Kagome, you're bleeding." His voice had changed, edged with reluctant concern.

"I'm dying, Sesshoumaru," she whispered then, sadly. She would never know his touch, never know satisfaction.

She heard his indrawn breath, and wondered how he could smell the blood over the scent of raging lust.

"Not yet, you're not," he bit out, moving so quickly she could only cry out as he swung her into his arms, against the hard warmth of his chest. "You won't escape me that easily, Kagome."

God, his body was hard, hot. One arm looped around his neck, the other pressed to her abdomen as she fought to stem the blood welling from the wound there.

She inhaled his scent, so wild and clean, as her breast brushed against the fabric of his shirt.

"I need you," she whimpered against his neck, the painful lust overcoming common sense or any shred of modesty.

She was naked in his arms, and he was hot and aroused. She could smell his arousal as well. There was a stormy, primal scent that wrapped around her, edging her own lusts higher.

He grunted in response but did not answer her earlier statement.

"You owe me," she cried out bleakly.

"You do, Sesshoumaru. You owe me. Please make it stop hurting." she continued to cry desperately as a frown marred Sesshoumaru's face.

His arms tightened around her, his pace increasing as she moved against his chest. She was in need. The lightning flashes of aroused pain were torturous, worse than they had ever been before.

He was striding through the jungle, moving at a rapid pace, holding her snugly to him, sharing his heat, his strength. Beneath her hand the blood flowed from her body. She could feel the chilling weakness washing over her and knew that this time she would not survive the loss of blood. She had lost too much, and the transfusions took too long for her body to accept. She would escape in death. What he had sought so many years before had now come to her.

"Can I sleep now, Sesshoumaru? I'm very tired," she asked him faintly as she felt the weakness closing over her.

She heard him curse. The sound was dark, deadly. The scientists had once again stolen what he believed was his. It started with his control, and now his vengeance.

She allowed her head to fall to his chest, a smile to shape her lips. And on a silent breath she whispered goodbye as darkness stole over her.


End file.
